Parent Pains
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Every parent must see their child off at some point, but most parents don't have to worry about their children being eaten by giant mechanical beast! Has yaoi and Suggestion of Mpreg!


**Author's Notes: XD I was originally going to write a story about how grumpy 5 can be if he's woken up, but somehow it ended up being a story about their daughter 45.**

45's purpose is 'To Unite Us...' which means she has to go on a journey to find other stitch-punks and bring them all together in harmony.

Trust me, it will not be an easy task.

13, 42 and 45 belong to me  
Cast from 9 Belongs to Shane Acker

**Parent Pains**

Slowly, 9's optics opened and stared ahead at the person in front of him as he allowed the rest of his gears to wake up. He smiled a bit sleepily before he leaned forward and planted a small peck to the side of his lover's head. A slight grunt came from the sleeping figure as he sleepily raised a hand and pushed 9 away slightly. 9 would've chuckled if he wasn't sure that he would run the risk of waking the other, and so he slipped carefully out of their bed and left the darkness of their bedroom.

It took a moment for 9's optics to adjust to the morning light that streaked through the library windows. With his optics adjusted he then walked down the hallway where he would find his daughter, hopefully awake and ready for the day. After much pestering and batting of the eyelashes, 45 had finally managed to convince 5 to let her go out into the emptiness and do what she was meant to. When they had last taken 45 out into the emptiness, she'd been eaten by a snake beast. 5 had been in hysterics but with 7's help, they had saved her from the belly of the beast.

Since then, 5 had been strict with 45's closeness to the emptiness and had at one point even banned her from going up to the watchtower. Over the course of time, she had been pestering 5 with begging and her ever perfected technique of the puppy dog eyes. However, 9 had to work the hardest to get 5 to loosen up to the idea. He'd gotten 7 to teach her more on fighting and she was a fierce fighter, almost as good of a fighter as her mentor. After watching a spar between 7 and 45, 5 had finally accepted the fact that she was going to be leaving at some point if she had his permission or not.

9 knocked softly on his daughter's door before poking his head in. She sat in her room, unaware that her father had come in as she laid on her stomach on the floor, looking under her bed.

"Come on, where is it?" She asked herself, crawling more under her bed.

9 could only guess what his daughter was looking for as he glanced to the corner of her room.

"It's in the same place you always leave it." 9 said with an amused tone. 45 yelped in surprise and hit her head on the bed above her before she came out from under it.

"Good morning daddy." She looked up at him with a smile before she looked to the opposite corner and shook her head.

"I already looked there."

9 leaned smugly against the frame of her door and pointed to the corner he'd looked at.

"...Oh! That corner!" 45 said as she jumped up then and went to her satchel, beginning to dig through it.

"Are you sure you're the one to go look for other stitch-punks?" 9 said with a chuckle before he walked into his daughter's room.

"Absolutely." She muttered before she pulled out her glowing meter and looked down at it, then frowning.

"It's still empty besides us..."

9 walked over to his daughter and stood over her, looking down at the meter. On it were nine dots. The two of them, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and her twin boys.

"You know, this is the real reason why your mother doesn't want you to go out." 9 said as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder comfortingly.

"Mom's just a worry wart." 45 said with a huff, then standing and putting the meter back into her satchel.

"I don't want you to go either you know. You don't know if there is actually other stitch-punks out there." 9 said, then moving to sit on her bed.

"I'll never know unless I go out and look." 45 replied, putting on her satchel then.

"I know."

"And that's the difference between you and mom. You understand why I have to do this. Mom just wants to keep me locked away here." She then turned to her father, seeming a bit mad.

"You know that's not true." 9 said, becoming a bit upset with his daughter for even assuming such a thing.

"5 was locked up for most of his life because of fear. and he would never lock you up like that."

45 just gave a slight huff and looked away from her father. Static was apparent between them, as if a fight would start any second before there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

5 walked in then, his optic glancing down at the ground in a bit of a guilty manner. From this look, 9 knew that 5 must have been standing outside the door and had listened to the whole conversation.

"Are you two ready?" 5 asked before he looked up at 9.

"I know you're not, your bag and weapons are still in the room."

9 nodded before he then stood. He pondered on just leaving 5 in the room with their daughter, but decided that 45 was a powder keg at the moment and 5 might just start the fuse.

"5..."

5 glanced at 9 before he looked down again.

"Alright."

5 walked over to the other and 9 gently took his hand, leading him out of the room.

They were silent the entire walk to their bedroom but when 9 shut the door behind them, 5 broke the silence.

"Why does our daughter hate me?" 5 muttered sadly as he sat on the foot of their bed.

"She doesn't hate you." 9 replied as he sat next to 5 and began to rub his back softly.

"Apparently she does. I've never known 45 to speak with such malice about anyone, b-b-but me..." 5 rested his elbows on his legs, then burying his face in his hands.

"Come on 5, she's a teenager. She doesn't know what you had to go through, what we had to go through." 9 whispered as he continued to rub his lover's back.

"I...I d-d-don't want to l-l-lose her to the f-f-fabrication machine...Sh-She's too young..." If stitch-punk's had the ability to cry, 5 would have been crying by now. Instead, his body trembled and he stuttered as he spoke.

"I know."

"I-It's silly be afraid o-of s-s-something we killed y-years ago. B-But...w-what if there's an-another one out there...? W-What if s-s-she ends up l-like the others?"

It'd been awhile since 9 had thought about the three souls that had been lost to the fabrication machine. Their losses had affected them all, but 5 still had nightmares about the day when he watched the talisman suck out the soul of his mentor, the one man that had been like a father to him.

"We've all prepared her well. Fighting, Scouting, Healing. And she has more common sense then I did a long time ago."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and 5 composed himself just before their daughter poked her head in.

"I'm ready to go." 45 smiled softly and the two parent's nodded silently, getting their things together.

Before they left, 45 said her good byes to the other occupants of the tower. First she said bid farewells to her seniors. It was a tearful good-bye between 7 and 45, as 7 was her idol and mentor and it was just as tearful between 3 and 4 who had taught her so much about the past. 45 hadn't been close to 6 for quite awhile however, having been the closest to him when she was just a toddler and needed someone to draw with. Still, she gave him a tight hug despite his tenseness. Then she said good bye to the twins that she considered to be like her younger brothers, 13 and 42. They were barely toddlers, but she loved them. She gave the two boys hugs and promised to return to see them with presents and stories.

Then the three of them left. 5 lead the group quietly as 45 and 9 walked next to each other, talking quietly about everything that 45 was expected to know for her travels. The pair planned to lead their daughter past the destroyed factory, for it was the furthest that any of them had traveled, and then they would exchange their farewells.

After 9 was sure that she knew everything she should, he began to joke with her.

"Now, if you meet someone you like a lot, you have to bring them back for us to meet. I refuse to have you come back and tell me you're pregnant without me at least knowing the person first."

45 laughed at this and assured her father that this wouldn't happen before 5 suddenly stopped in front of the factory.

"Well, I guess th-" 45 began before 5 shook his head and held out his hand for her to remain silent.

The trio remained standing there in silence, 5 watching the factory carefully before a red eye suddenly shone from the ruins.

"Run for cover! Quickly!" 5 instructed before he turned to the duo and they began to run.

45 then paused and turned back to the beast.

"No, I'm not running any longer!" She claimed before grabbing her spear. From what she could tell, it was a cat beast though this one was much larger then the ones she had seen before.

"45! You get over here this instant!" 5 shouted, though he sounded more panicked then angry.

"No!" She then ran at the cat beast, ready to attack. The cat beast however had different ideas and raised its mighty claw before it swooped down and grabbed up 45. She yelped in surprise and dropped her spear, struggling to be released then. The cat beast raised the girl to examine her more closely before it opened its muzzle and roared.

Just then a needle flew into the cat beast's mouth and struck a wire, causing the cat beast to roar out in pain and look in the direction of 5. It shocked 9 to see that 5 had moved away from him at some point, when he'd been clinging to his arm just a moment ago.

"Drop her!" 5 demanded, showing a fierceness that 9 had never seen on him before.

The cat beast obliged to the demand and bounded after 5, making the healer turn and run. 9 took this chance to run to 45.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a panic as he helped her up, dusting her off.

"I had everything under control." 45 said a bit stubbornly.

"Yea, right. What's the first rule for fighting a cat beast?" 9 said, looking at his daughter with a bit of anger.

"Use the element of surprise." She admitted reluctantly.

"And what didn't you do?!"

"Use the element of surprise?"

"Exactly."

A mechanical roar drew their attention to the immediate danger that 5 was most likely experiencing then.

"5!"

"Mom!" The pair shouted simultaneously, 9 taking off then. 45 hesitated for a moment, picking up her spear before following after her father.

When they arrived on the scene, they were horrified to see that 5 had at some point gotten caught by the larger cat beast and was currently being shaken about in the beast's jaw. 9's optics widened before he looked around quickly. A quick scoop and toss of a pebble drew it's attention to 9.

"Here kitty kitty." 9 taunted, throwing another pebble at the cat beast.

The cat beast growled, still holding it's prey in it's mouth as it then approached 9. 9 didn't think to run, just trying to figure out a way to get the beast to release 5. He threw another pebble blindly at the cat beast and had managed to break the glass that covered it's red eye. It roared out in pain once more and dropped 5 to the ground, 9 quickly running over to his unconscious lover.

"5! Wake up! 5!" 9 shook 5 in a bit of panic but didn't have much time to worry about 5 as the beast then approached them, it's eye flickering as it looked down on them.

It was ready to deal a final blow to them both before a shout from the beast's back distracted it.

"Leave my parents alone!" 45 shouted then, her spear the stabbing through the creature's back and hitting the main power core of the cat beast. The cat beast struggled for a moment before it shut down, falling onto its side.

45 then jumped off of the cat beast's back, looking quite proud of herself.

"Rule one when fighting a cat beast, use the element of surprise." She recited.

When she got no congratulations she looked to her parents and saw just how serious the situation had become.

"5...wake up." 9 muttered as he shook him.

5's optic opened slowly before it shut once more.

"I-I-It h-h-hurts..."

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be alright..."

45 watched her 9 and realized that she had never seen him look as sad as he did then. She walked over then and took off her satchel.

"I-Is 45 o-o-ok?" 5 muttered.

"I'm fine mom, thanks to you." 45 said as she pulled out a needle and some thread.

5 opened his optic to look over his daughter and after making sure that her claim was true, he closed it once more.

45 then began to seal up the holes that the cat beast had put into 5. Soon, all the holes were sewn up and she put her supplies away.

"Are you going to be alright? Should I go back to the library with you" 45 asked, watching with worry as 9 helped 5 up.

"No...No." 5 then walked over to 45 and gave her a tight hug.

"Just...just go on ahead...and...and be safe on your journey alright?" 5 said, his optic closed.

"I...I'll miss you mom..." 45 said as she hugged 5 back.

9 smiled and waited for the two to separate before he then walked over to 45 and gave her a tight hug as well.

"Now, I know you know the rules, just remember to use them alright?" 9 said as he pulled away. 45 nodded and smiled at her father.

"I promise I'll make you both proud..."

A blinking sound caught their attention and 45 went to her backpack, fishing out her meter. It showed the three dots that represented her and her parents, but it also showed two dots rather far off. She stared at her meter before she looked up.

"Go." 5 said with a smile, leaning on 9 as he still felt weak.

"We'll be here waiting for you."

45 smiled before she put her satchel back on and began to walk towards the two dots on the meter. She paused on top of the hill and looked back to 9 and 5, waving before she then disappeared.

5 sighed softly and leaned more heavily on 9.

"Let's go home and get some sleep."

9 picked up 5's bag and chuckled.

"I don't know, I feel like we should start working on having another."

5 gave 9 a flustered look before he crossed his arms.

"Only if you carry it this time."

9 chuckled, giving 5 a gentle kiss before leading him away.

"Oh 5, you're such a joker."

**Author's Note: Seriously 5, you're such a joker. XD**


End file.
